Various methods of removing hair from the body have been employed for generations. Most of these methods involve a sharp tool for actual hair removal. Assisting in the removal is a chemical composition which makes hair removal easier. These compositions usually include some sort of surfactant material, emollients to make the skin feel better, slip agents for the tool to slide over the skin in an easier manner, lubricity enhancing agents to bring about a better skin feel during and after the hair removal process as well as a carrier.
Such shave assisting compositions are present in many delivery forms. They can be present as a post foaming gel, that is the gel is expressed from the container and then foams as it is rubbed into the portion of the skin from which the hair is to be removed. Other forms are merely simple shave creams or the traditional soap bar which can be lathered in a mug-shaped vehicle. With respect to the gels, they are usually expressed from the container by an aerosol delivery system. However, this is a relatively expensive form of delivery in that it requires a container which can withstand a considerable amount of pressure and also utilizes propellants which may be potentially damaging to the skin or to the environment.
Therefore, there exists a need for a non-aerosol shave gel which has the above-mentioned abilities of skin cleansing, skin conditioning, slip, and lubricity while being essentially non-irritating. Additionally, the non-aerosol nature of such a composition allows it to be packaged in a non-pressurized container. It has a further benefit of being able to be packaged in a deformable container which allows for the delivery to the skin of a predetermined, specific amount of material. Such containers can be simple squeeze tubes or any other container which can deliver the shave gel by appropriate pressure on the surface of the container or through a valve which allows the composition to be delivered through the pressure created by the hand creating a pumping action.